The love of the dragons slayers
by stayouyou
Summary: How is Fairy Tail going to be if Lucy was a ice dragon slayer and Juvia a water dragon slayer The most surprising is that they are childhood friends and best friends what happens if Sting Natsu Rogue and Laxus fell in love with Lucy. Gray Lyon Rufus and Hibiki fell in love with Juvia It's going crazy. the charcter might be a little OC.
1. prologue

Fairy Tail does not belong to me if it was there will be more romance it belongs to Hiro Mashima Thanks for reading

How is Fairy Tail going to be if Lucy was a ice dragon slayer and Juvia a water dragon slayer The most surprising they are childhood friends and best friends what happens if Sting Natsu Rogue and Laxus fell in love with Lucy. Gray Lyon Rufus and Hibiki fell in love with Juvia It's going crazy. the charcter might be a little OC I am not sure who Lucy and Juvia are going to end with.

POV Lucy

I can't belive that Juju and Me we are at Fairy Tail. YAY I can't wait I hope they will accept us. They will accept us we are nice cute and we have 2 magics. Well I hope oh it is so stressful.

Juvia: We are here Lulu.

Lucy: Yes. So let's open the door.

?: Who are you?

Juvia: I am Juvia Lockser

Lucy: And I am Lucy Heartfillia.

Both: We will like to goin your guild.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note

I am so sorry that chapter 1 came out wrong and thanks to FairyNyamo I will change my way of writhing.

Fairy Tail does not belong to me if it was there will be more romance it belongs to Hiro Mashima Thanks for reading

Lucy's POV

I can't belive that Juju and Me we are at Fairy Tail. YAY I can't wait I hope they will accept us. They will accept us we are nice, cute and we have 2 magics. Well I hope oh it is so stressful.

Me and Juju we are finaly here. 'We are here Lulu' 'Let's open the door our style' So we kick the door open. 'I hear a guy with pink hair screaming about we are to loud' I didn't pay much attention. Juju decided to ask where is the guild master but the guy with pink hair kept on asking me who we are he was annoying and so loud. 'Shut up' I turn arund and I see a big tall guy he looks like the guild master he was looking at us so I asked 'What are you looking at old man' I hear gasps but I don't care. ' You have some sass to talk to me like that little girl. What do you want?' 'We will like to join your Guild' ' Who are you?' 'I am Lucy Heartfillia and my exceed is star' Juju was about to talk but she looks nervous so aqua talked for her ' I am Aqua an exceed and she is Juvia Lockser' 'Juvia say's hello.'

End of Lucy's POV

Normale POV

Everyone is waiting for what master will anwser. 'What is your magic' 'I use celestial spirt magic and I am the ice dragon slayer, Star uses copycat magic, Aqua also copycat magic and Juvia is a water mage and a the water dragon slayer' 'You have 2 magics?' 'Yes and' 'You can join where do you want your guild marks' ' I want mine on my right shlouder purple' 'Juvia want's it on Juvia's left shlouder pink' Star wants it on Star's back in pink' ' I am going to have it on my back in blue.'

Natsu's POV

That Lucy chick has some sass to talk to master like that. She looks beautiful with her golden hair, her big brown eyes and she looks peaceful like an angel (we're talking about Natsu he is to dense) She has 2 magics cool I can fight her. But I don't want to hurt her well she is my nakama after all.

End of Natsu's POV

Sting's POV

Blondie got some sass. She look's good. WOW look at her she has her curves in the right places if you know what I mean. She's mine

End of Sting's POV

Luxus POV

The newbie is not ugly and she is not weak. Cool I wil maybe play with her she will be mine maybe she will join the thunder god tribe so she will folow me everywhere like a puppy I would't mind having her folow me.

End of Luxus POV

Rogue's POV

Lucy is my mate I feel it I wonder if she know's? Well I hope so so it won't be awkard telling her.

End of Rogue's POV

Juvia's POV

Juvia is shy Juvia does not want attention on her and Lulu. Juvia's feel's people looking at her and Lulu. Juvia is not good. 'Lulu Juvia think's that we shloud go find an apartement' ' Your right Juju let's go' 'Can Star and Aqua come?' 'No Star I think you shloud stay and make friends at the guild' 'Juvia think's so to' With that don Lulu and Juvia left. 'Juvia hope that the exceed will be okay' 'They will be remember when Star got made' Yes' Juvia shiverses. It was so scary Star can be a dorable but when she is mad she can be a demon.

End of chapter

I know who Lucy will end with but who will end with but I don't know who Juvia will end with you guys can choose.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Star is a golden exceed with white paws and belly.**_  
 _ **Aqua is a light blue exceed with white paws and belly**_

 ** _Sorry for the long update but I am having big exams and projet's for the end of the school year. I am really sorry and thank you for everyone who is falowing this story or who favorited it. Thanks and I will try not to dissapoint you. Fairy Tail does not belong to me if it was there will be more romance it belongs to Hiro Mashima Thanks for reading_**  
 **Star'sPOV**  
"'Mira-chan can Star have candy? Pretty please' 'Of course' After Star stared eating Star's candy Star started looking for Aqua. ''AQUA STAR IS LOOKING FOR YOU'' 'Star you don't have to scream I am right next to you' 'Star is sorry' 'Hi I am Pantherlily I hope we can be friends' 'Hi Star hope's we can be friends.' Star think's that Panterlily is handsome. 'Do you have another magic other then area?' 'Yes I have a battle form' 'Let's fight sometimes' 'Sure let's go right now' 'Wait Star has to ask Aqua first. Aqua can Star go?' 'Ok but don't stay for a long time' 'Thank you'  
 **"Lector's POV**  
"Aqua is cute with her blue fur WHAT I CAN FALL FOR HER SHE SHOULD FALL FOR ME. But I think I really like her I shloud ask Sting-kun how to get an exceed as a girlfriend. 'Sting-kun' 'Yes Lector' 'What do I do to get a girl interessted in me' ' You like an exceed?' 'Yes' 'Who I need to aprove her' 'It's Aqua' ' Hum Okay I approve but she has to prove herself worthy of you' Yay Sting-kun said it was okay for me to like her, 'So Sting-kun what shloud I do?' 'Just go to her and talk to her be yourself' 'Thank Sting-kun'  
 **Aqua's POV**  
"I have nothing to do Star leaft with an exceed maybe I shloud make friends. 'Hi my name is Lector' 'Hi my name is Aqua' Cool I have someone to talk to but Juvia say's I have to be nice or else I won't have friends. 'How does your magic work' 'Ah it's easy, I just need to touch someone that has magic and I will be able to copy the magic' 'AH that is why it is called copycat.' 'Yup. Do you want me to show you' 'Okay' 'Is there a dragon slayer I can mess with' 'Yes Natsu-san is not smart so it shloud be easy' 'The one with the pink hair?' I feel like I am going to have some fun while waithing for Juju, Lulu and Star. 'Yes' 'Okay Watch this'

 **Narrator's POV**

Aqua start's walking towards Natsu she start's crying. 'What's the mater Um Aqua?' Natsu asked 'I can't find Star and I think that she got lost!' Say's Aqua while crying. 'Don't worry I will hepl you find her' Natsu say's whhile touching Aqua. Ok thank y' A fire ball passe's and hit's Erza's cake. 'Natsu! What did you do?' 'I did not do annytihing' 'YOU KILLED MY STARBERRY CAKE YOU SHALL DIE' Said Erza while reupicing in her puratory amour 'NO I did not do anything Erza' Say's Natsu while running for his life

 **Sting's POV**

'Lector what happend?' 'Aqua pulled a trick with her copycat magic she a fire ball and killed Erza's cake Erza thought it was Natsu so now she is going to kill him' 'Wow I think that Aqua is good for you' 'Aqua you did great it looked like you were going to cry' 'Thanks Lector wana come woth me to go talk to Carla, Happy and Frosh' **(Remenber Panter lily and Star are fighting) '** Okay bye Sting-kun' 'Bye Sting' ' Bye guys'

 **Now let's see how Star and Panter lily are doing**

 **Panter lily POV**

Star is really cute and she look's like she is strong. She is also really funny ah no no no no no I cannot be failling in love with her but she is so NO I am not failing in love. 'Let's Start fitghing' 'Okay Lily' Star say's while she give's me a hug. 'Why did you did yo do that' 'You mean the hug?' I nod 'Star felt like giving a hug that's why' 'Oh okay' I couldn't help but felt a little bit dissapointed by her answer but I can't fall in love. As we star I change into my battle form and then Star goes into battle form to WHAT 'I did not know that you had battle form.' I was really shocked 'Do you not remember Star's magic?' Her magic 'Your magic is copycat that is why you gave me a hug!' ' Yes Star hope's you are not mad at her for that' 'Don't worry I am not mad just surprised' 'Yay' 'Let's start'

 **One hour later**

Me and Star we are still fighting but we are both really tired 'Star thinks it is a draw' 'Yes' We both go back to our normal form. 'Star must go Star think's that Lulu and Juju are going to be back soon' ' Okay let's go' 'Thank you Lily Star hope's we can fight again or at least hang out' Is she asking me on a date? 'Like a date?' Star blush 'Yes Star mean's like a date if you want to?' 'Sure tomorow at 3pm is it okay with you?' 'Yes it is okay with Star now let's go to the guild' Yes I have a date.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I am in love with her**

 **Star's POV**

Lily is so nice not like Star's old boyfriend Star hope Lily like's Star like Star like's him. Well he did say yes to the date Star is so happy. Star has a date with Lily tomorow.

 **Star really really Like him**

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. You can vote for who Juvia is going to end up with**

 **Gray**

 **Lyon**

 **Rufus**

 **Hibiki**

 **or**

 **OC**

 **Thank you so much. -Stayouyou**


	4. Vote des couples

_**Sorry this is not a new chapter but I would like for you guys to vote for who can be with who here are the options**_

 **Lucy can be with**

 **Laxus (5)** **Rogue and Laxus are tied**

 **Rogue (5) Rogue and Laxus are tied**

 **Bixsclow (3)**

 **Sting (2) Stinglu lovers vote**

 **Natsu (1) Poor Natsu**

 **Juvia can be with**

 **Grey (5) Gray is in the lead**

 **Freed (3)**

 **Lyon (2) Where are the lyvia lovers?**

 **Rufus (1) Poor Rufus**

 **Hibiki (0) Poor Hibiki**

 **Please vote as soon as possible so I can update soon**

 **Thank you all**

 **stayouyou-chan**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to the one's that voted Fairy Tail is Hiro mashima creation**_

 **Lucy's POV**

When me and Juju get an anpartement we went back to the guild to get the exceeds. When we get to the guild I see Aqua talking with others exceeds, but I don't see Star. 'Aqua were is Star?' 'She went to fight with Panter Lily in the forest' 'Thanks I am going to get her' And I starting running. I can't leave Star alone to much cause I don't know if her ex-boyfriend is going to find her **.**

 **Juvia's POV**

Lulu is thinking about Star because... She forgot me. I can't belive it. 'Hey!' 'Hello' I am shy really shy ' Do you want to sit with me and my friends?' 'Okay' 'Oh I forgot to tell you that my name is Grey Fullbuster' 'Juvia is Juvia Lockster' 'I know come on' 'Okay' Then this guy with come to me goes on one knee infront of me and kisses Juvia's hand 'Hello beautiful you are by far the most beautiful girl I ever seen' 'O o oh Th..a..nks. 'Your welcome' Juvia feal the blush coming on my face' 'I shall remenber that a guy with a hat says he is weird. 'Hi my name is Rufus and I am a memory mage' Oh that's he said that it's this magic cool just like him. 'Oh okay cool' 'I am Hibiki I use Archive magic.' 'I am Lyon and I use Ice make magic' 'I forgot to tell you that I am an ice-make mage' Okay so 1 memory make 2 ice make and 1 archive Ok. 'Juvia use water magic and Juvia is the water dragon slayer.' 'How come do you have to magics?' 'Well Juvia and Lucy are childhood friends then something happend but Juvia will not tell maybe one day but not now Juvia and Lucy we're 10 years old and we knew water magic and celestial spirt magic but we fell acros 2 dragons Akua and Sutā they we're the water and the ice dragon. Juvia went with Akua and Lucy with Sutā. They both dissapeared the 7 july 777' Juvia stared crying. 'Juvia you don't have to continue if you don't want to. 'Thank you Grey-kun' Then Juvia started to cry in Grey's cheast.

 **Gray's POV**

While Juvia was crying in my cheast the others were glaring at me. What did I do? Wait they like her 2? Man I have alot of competition. 'You guys like her 2?' I mouthed cause I was scared that she was going to her what I was saying. The others noded. Ugh Juvia you capchtured our heart so easaly.

 **All the guys POV's (Rufus, Hibiki, Gray and Lyon)**

Who will win Juvia's heart? It will be me the others don't stand a chance against me! How can I make her fall in love with me?

 **No one's POV**

While the guys we're thinking how to make Juvia fall in love with them Juvia stopped crying and let go of Gray. 'Juvia want's to thank Grey for letting Juvia cry on your shirt' 'It's was no probleme' 'Juvia want's to make it up to Gray...Juvia know's what to do Juvia is going to sing a song to Gray infront of hole guild! If it is okay with Gray' 'Yes It is okay with me.

 **"Happy"**

 _[Verse 1:]_  
It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

{Uh}

 _[Chorus:]_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

 _[Verse 2:]_  
Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

 _[Chorus]_

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

 _[Bridge:]_  
(Happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said

 _[Chorus x2]_

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

(Happy) _[repeats]_  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down... my level's too high...  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

 _[Chorus x2]_

{Hey  
C'mon}

All of the guys we're breath taken they could'nt belive that Juvia, their Juvia had such a beautiful voice.

'Wow that was amaizing Juvia' said Lyon 'Thanks for the song' said Gray 'That will be recorded in my memory, that was Wonderful' 'That was the most amazing thing I ever heard Juvia' 'Thanks guys Juvia has to go get Aqua and go to our apartement' 'Okay bye Juvia' 'Bye' 'Aqua come so Juvia can bring you to ouyr new house.' 'Okay coming Juvia. Bye Lector' 'Bye Aqua'

 **Lucy's POV**

I finally found Star's sent she is with another exceed I think his name was Panther Lily? 'Star?' 'Lucy?, Star was with Lily, Lily is the exceed of the metal dragon slayer and Star and Lily fought but we finished with a draw' 'I am pround of you Star but we have to go home now.' 'Ok.' 'Lily do you want to come for dinner?' 'Yay Lily is coming home!' 'Woah calm down Star he did not say yes Star' 'I would love to come but I just have to tell Gajeel' 'Yay thanks Lulu and Lily' I think that Star is starting to like Lily I just hope she does'nt get her heart broken again form **HIM.** I hope Lily will like her to.

End of Chapter

So sorry for not posting


	6. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima Sorry for the late chapter. At the end of the chapter read the note it is really important. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

* * *

 **At the guild**

'Gajeel where is Lily?' asked Levy cause she was a little curious that he was'nt with Gajeel the whole day./p  
'I don't know Shrimp I can'tt smell him' and at the same extact moment Lily walking's throught the guild with Star and Lucy. 'LILY WHERE WE'RE YOU I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!' said Gajeel with anime tears streaming down his face like when he got Lily.

'I am okay and I am going to Lucy's house for dinner' 'Oka..'

'LULU JUVIA WAS SO WORRIED FOR YOU AND STAR' Juvia was crying anime tears while tackling Lucy while Aqua was takling Star. The whole guild sweet drop except the guys who liked Juvia because they thought that Juvia is really cute in chibi mode.  
"'Aqua Lily is coming for dinner tonight' Said Star really excited.

'WHAT? Star get's to invite a friend to come at home but not me no fair!'said Aqua while pouting Lector literlly was melting at the sight of her cuteness.

'Okay you can invite someone to Aqua and to 2 Juvia' 'Hai' While they went in the guild to look for someone to invite home. Aqua flew straight to Lector asking him if he wanted to come he said that he'll come. 'Hey blondie' 'Who are you to call me blondie you are blonde to idiot' 'If Lector is going to your house I have to go to!' 'Hmp maybe' 'What do you mean maybe I am the great Sting Euclife you should be honered that I am going to your house.'

'Yeah right' She answred with a lot of sarcasme in her voice. 'Hmp I don't care what you think I am coming to!' exclamed Sting. 'Ok, ok, ok I don't really care' Said Lucy without looking at Sting Sting was irritated and was about to say something else but Lucy left before he can say something.

'Hi I am Lucy the ice dragon slayer and the celestial mage' Said Lucy with a bubbly voice and a bright smile. 'Hi I am Rogue I am the shadow dragon slayer and this is my exceed named Frosh' *** In Fairy Tail Wiki they are not sure if Frosh is a girl or a boy I think she is a girl because she is to cute *fangirling.**

'OMG she is so cute' Said Lucy while hugging Frosh. 'Fro think's so to!' 'Star is also cute' while pouting. The whole guild sweet drop at Lucy who ws choising to put down Fro and take Star in her arms or just keep Fro. Finnaly Lucy decided to just take both of them in her arms. 'Rogue do you and Fro want to come over for dinner?'

 **Rogue's POV**

'Sure' Yes I can get close to her then make her fall in love with me, tell her that she is my mate and get married and all that stuff. I am starting to sound like Mira. he thought descusted. 'When are we leving?' 'Now. **STAR, AQUA, JUVIA BRING YOUR ASSES HERE WITH YOUR DATES!'** Who she screms loudly. But 10 seconds after she said that Aqua, Lector, Star, Lily, Juvia, Gray, Sting, Rufus we're right in front of her. Wow she must have a really good control on them for them to obey her so that mean's she will surely be a great mother later. I sudenly felt something pull my hand I look up to see Lucy blushing face. I start to blush a deep red curse my pale skin. 'Hurry up Rogue let's go' Her blush is gone but she is pulling me

 **Time skip**

When we got to their house it was okay. The Inside was girly ( **Well they are girls Rogue!)** Hmp I don't know what to do.

'Star and Aqua you guys are sharing a room so go in your room with Lector, Frosh and Lily!' 'Yay Lily come' 'Let's go Lector' 'Wait you just bought your house how will they know whitch one is their room?' For once I agree with Sting. 'Their names are on the door' That was a smart move Lucy It's so annoying that Sting can talk so easaly to Lcuy while I can't while I AM HER MATE. I hear Juvia bring Gray and Rufus to her room and Sting going to the bathroom. I hope that she can have fealings for me soon

 **Lucy's POV**

Rogue looks like he is lost in his thoughts he is really quite handsome. With his Black hair his and red eyes 'So you are a shadow dragon slayer?' 'Yeah' 'Are looking for your dragon?' Maybe if he is still looking for him maybe we can look together. 'No, he is dead' 'Wait what?' 'Well you see me and Sting we tell people that we killed ours dragons but it isn't true the truth was that the we're killed right before our eyes' He looks so sad So I got up and gave him a hug to me surprise he star'S sobbing. I feel really bad for him right now. We hear knows on the door 'Excuse me Rogue I have to go get the door' 'Okay' He is wipping his tears he looks so vulnerboul.

'Hi'

'I am Laxus and this is the god thunder tribe I heard that you we're having a party at your house so I decided to show up.'

"I am not having a party but you guys can stay. Who are you guys?' I asked the women in green the guy with green hair and the guy who had a thing on his face.

' I am freed Justine' 'I am evergreen' 'I am bixsclow' the last huys was waguling his togue is was funny so I giggled.

'Who are they?' 'What do you mean?' It look'S like they we're all confused except Bixsclow. 'The totem poles. They are cute!'

'Wow!' 'What? I said something wrong?' 'No. No-one has ever called them cute before'

'Well if they say that they are not cute they have a mental probleme!' 'Cute' I heard Bixsclow, Laxus, Rogue and Sting say at the same time I feel the heat come to my cheeks before I knew it I was blushing really hard.

'Do they have names?' 'Yup they are called Pix, Lix, Wix, Vix and Nix That satnd for Pixie, Lixianne, Wixne, Vixcent and Nix'

'Hi Pix, Lix, Wix, Vix and Nix' 'Hi Lucy' They we're in sync how cute.

* * *

 **Don't kill me I am going to put Bixsclow in Lucy possible boyfriend and put Fried for Juvia. I hoped you guys like this chapter! For almoost a week I have exams like only exams and I have to study or my parents will kill if I fail. So please be understanding for the late chapters and**

 **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN I had a writhers block that is why I had not updated lately (And the exams)**

 **-Love Stayouyou**


	7. Chapter 5

**Lucy POV'S**

"OMG Pix, Lix, Vix, Wix and Nix are so cute. I think I fell in love with them. Bixsclow looks happy that I said his friends (Totem poles) we're cute but it is true  
"'Ok you guys can close your mouth' 'mouth, mouth, mouth' They are to cute I squeled really loudly cause the dragon slayer covered their ears and Juju came running in.

'Vix, Pix, Lix, Wix, Nix and Bixsclow do you guys want to help me make dinner?' 'Sure' 'sure sure' I put my shuffe pods on and start listening to music I chose 'Little girl' I asked My new little firends to chop the vegetables and when they are done they can go watch TV. I starting singing out loud

 **"This Little Girl"**

 **You got your keys, but where ya goin'?**  
 **The third** **degree** **just isn't workin'**  
 **Cause you walked out without asking me to go**  
 **And if I followed you** **home** **, would you be alone?**

 **I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'**  
 **Are you alone?**  
 **I know you're creepin'**  
 **Cause you walked out without asking me to go**  
 **But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone**

 **[Bridge:]**  
 **I'm three steps from the edge, woah**  
 **Don't push me over it**  
 **Don't you know, don't you know**

 **[Chorus:]**  
 **Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**  
 **Watch out you don't push me any further, any further**  
 **You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun**  
 **This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**

 **My hands are clean, not yet a killer**  
 **Ain't I your** **queen** **?**  
 **And did you tell her?**  
 **Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters**  
 **And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones**

 **[Bridge:]**  
 **I'm two steps** **form** **the edge woah**  
 **Don't push me over it**  
 **Don't you know, don't you know**

 **[Chorus:]**  
 **Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**  
 **Watch out you don't push me any further, any further**  
 **You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun**  
 **This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**

 **Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?**  
 **Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed**  
 **Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?**  
 **Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled** **back**

 **[Chorus:]**  
 **Every girl is capable of murder**  
 **So watch out you don't push me any further**  
 **(But you fucking hurt her)**

 **Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her**  
 **Watch out you don't push me any further**  
 **You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun**  
 **This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)**  
 **This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**

I hear people clapping I turn around and see Juju, Star, Aqua, Rogue, Sting, Lector, Frosh, Lily, Laxus, Fred, Ever, Gray, Rufus, Bix and his babies clapping and chering. Juju, Star and Aqua runs and give me a hug. 'Wow Blondie you were good' Laxus said and the others we're nodding. 'She sings as good as Mira!' 'I am not that good' 'Yes you are' 'Are are are' 'Sing another song Lucy.' 'Ok Bix'

 **"Santa Tell Me"**

 **Santa, tell me if you're really there**  
 **Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**  
 **Santa, tell me if he really cares**  
 **'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**

 **Feeling Christmas all around**  
 **And I'm tryna'** **play** **it cool**  
 **But it's hard to focus when I see him walking '** **cross** **the** **room**  
 **"Let It Snow" is blasting out**  
 **But I won't get in the mood**  
 **I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know**  
 **It's** **true love** **that he thinks of**  
 **So next Christmas**  
 **I'm not all alone,** **boy**

 **Santa, tell me if you're really there**  
 **Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**  
 **Santa, tell me if he really cares**  
 **'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**

 **I've been down this road before**  
 **Fell in love on Christmas night**  
 **But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side**  
 **Now I need someone to hold**  
 **Be my** **fire** **in the cold**  
 **But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling**  
 **Or if it's true love that he thinks of**  
 **So next Christmas**  
 **I'm not all alone, boy**

 **Santa, tell me if you're really there**  
 **Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**  
 **Santa, tell me if he really cares**  
 **'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**

 **Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh**  
 **On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh**  
 **But I don't want a new broken heart**  
 **This year I've got to be smart**

 **Oh, baby**  
 **If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!**

 **Santa, tell me if you're really there**  
 **Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**  
 **Santa, tell me if he really cares**  
 **'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**

 **Santa, tell me if you're really there**  
 **Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**  
 **Santa, tell me if he really cares**  
 **'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**  
 **Next year**

 **Bix POV**

Lucy's voice is magnifique it is like listeing to an angel. Well she does have a pure gold soul. Maybe I can get her to fall for me... Nah it is impossible a girl like her would never want to go out with a creep like me. I might as well give up and anyways Laxus look's interessted in her, Sting, Rogue and Natsu to. Maybe I shoud back off Yeah I will bakc off ***What if you have a chance with her*** A little voice ah it is Nix again he keep's on trying to get me a girlfriend at least it is someone I can see myslef with. I will not bakc down I will win Lucy's heart.

 **Laxus's POV**

Blondie is interessting I would nerver had know'n that she singed like that it is surprising. I guess I should make my move soon before flame head tries to get her. 'Hey Blondie do you want to go on a date with me' Yeah Laxus keep it cool don't blush. I feel the death glares I was getting form Light Bull, Emo and Bix wait bix likes her to Argh now I have to work twice as hard if I want to get her... Wait she still hasn't anwered yet I look at her and she seams speachles.

 **WHAT?!**

* * *

I am so sorry that I havent updated I just had a week full of exams I don't have a break and my parents want me to study all the time but my last day of school is Monday so I can post more chapter! YAY! But I have to go work at a summer camp but I will try to update each week and finish this fanfiction in August. Maybe I can do it. So I hope you like this chapter I worked hard to get it done. I am so sorry for not updating I hope you will forgive me and

 **Don't forget to vote.**

-Stayouyou


	8. Chapter 6

**Votes**

 **For Lucy's boyfriend**

 **Laxus: 5**

 **Rogue: 4**

 **Sting: 2**

 **Natsu: 1**

 **Bixsclow: 1**

 **For Juvia's boyfriend**

 **Grey: 5**

 **Lyon: 2**

 **Freed: 1**

 **Hibiki: 0**

 **Rufus: 0**

 **Hahaha look's like Blondie is going to be mine said Laxus**

 **Shut up Rogue can still catch up with you said Stayouyou**

 **Hn. And Lucy look's like she appreciated me more then you! said Rogue**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

What do I do what do I do why did he asked me to go out with him! I don't want to say yes but I don't want to hurt him so... I can't believe I am saying this to him!

Yes but at one condition! Laxus looked nervous but when I said yes he looked confident but when I said but he looked nervous again. But what? He asked they all looked curious. My condition is that it has to be a double date. Okay who do you want coming Blondie!? 'Juvia and Grey!' I feel Rufus glaring at me maybe cause he like's Juju! 'Okay Blondie' After we finished eating Laxus said 'it's late we should leave came here ice prik let's plan the date' 'Okay bye Juvia' while he said that he kissed Juju on the cheek she blushed Rufus looked jelous then he goes to Juvia with a smile 'Thanks for inviting me Juvia I hope to do the same to you one day' And he kisses his cheeck Juvia's face is so red right , Grey, Rufus and the thunder god tribe left now it is only Rogue, Frosh, Lily' Sting and Lector. Lector started to look sleepy so Sting took him home but not before Aqua gave Lector a kiss on the cheek That was so cute I just had tp take a picture! Sting then Sting brought Lector home. 'Lily are you going hom.. A flash of lightning and thunder Lily put his paws on his ears and fell on the ground he looked like he was going to cry. Star went up to him gave him a hug put him on his feet and bringed him in her room. 'Well I think that Lily is going to stay for the night do you guys want to stay to?' 'Yes please miss Lucy Fro would like to stay with you here' 'You guys can stay Fro would you like to sleep with me Fro?' 'Yes please miss Lucy but only if Rogue can sleep with us to' Lucy looked up at Rogue asking him if he e=was okay with it he gave her a slit nod 'Okay Fro let's go to sleep.' Aqua went to go sleep with Juju because she wanted to let Lily and Star to themselves. I bring Fro and Rogue in my room I changed in the bathroom and put on my pyjamas I go to bed I go to the left side while Rogue goes to the right side of the bed and Frosh goes beteen us. I felt Fro fall asleep but Rogue is wide akawe.

 **Rogue's POV**

When Lucy asked me if I was okay sleeping with her in Fro in one bed my heart almost jumped in joy I can't believe she is letting me sleep with her! But I had to control my heartbeat because she is a dragon slayer and she can hear mine. When Fro fell asleep I look at Luccy who was looking at me. 'Hey' 'Hi' This is award. 'Rogue you know that you can come closer it looks like you are going to fall' I just realised I was at the edge of the bed Lucy start's lauging she takes my arm and pull's me next to her! 'Here now you won't fall' I think she is dense she put's my arm on her waiste come's closer to me and falls asleep. I start to fell sleepy to good thing that Fro is my exceed I have to give Fro a lot of fish tomorow.

 **In Star's room Lily's POV**

I can't believe that I am crying in front of Star. 'Lily look at me!' I look up at her she look's at me with tears in her eyes and give's me a hug. She starts sobbing I man up for her I stop thinking about the storm and I focus on Star. 'Star what's the matter' 'Lily it's...

* * *

 **End of chapter 6 sorry that is is short I threw some Lalu, Rolu, Gruvia, Leca (Lector and Aqua) and Stali (Star and LIly) If you guys have idea's for the double date comment I think I would use them and thank you guys so much for reading this story and favorite it or fallowing it thanks.**

 **Do not forget to vote pls.**

 **-Stayouyou**


	9. Chapter 7

**Votes**

 **For Lucy's boyfriend**

 **Laxus: 5**

 **Rogue: 5**

 **Bixsclow: 2**

 **Sting: 2**

 **Natsu: 1**

 **For Juvia's boyfriend**

 **Grey: 5**

 **Freed: 3**

 **Lyon: 2**

 **Hibiki: 0**

 **Rufus: 0**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Star's POV**

"'It's just that before we came to Fairy Tail we all had boyfriends. And Star's boyfriend was Kuzo he was a white exceed with black paws he asked me one day if I wanted to be his girlfriend Star said that I did'nt like him that way. Kuzo got made really mad he started to yell at Star saying that Star was stupid and that no-one would ever love Star like he love's her! He said Star should give him a chance so Star decided to give him a chance Kuzo appologised to Star and kissed her on the cheeck. While the first month we we're going out together Kuzo was really nice with Star but the second month Kuzo started shouting at Star saying that Star is a slut, useless and a bitch. Star was so sad then the next day Kuzo said sory to Star and that he dd not mean what he said. Star was mad and said that Star was breaking up with him! Kuzo got made and started attaquing Star he was so fast Star could not fight back. When Kuzo finnaly stoped he looked at Star and said I never loved you Star you we're just a toy.' Star can see that Lily is getting mad. 'Then Kuzo kissed another exceed in front of Star. Lulu, Juju and Aqua like Star has a sad story but Star can't tell.' Star was sobbing in Lily arm. Why is Star telling this to Lily OH NO STAR LIKE'S LILY MORE AS A FRIEND! Star is scared nut Lily won't hurt Star right?

 **Lily's POV**

I am sorry for Star it should had been hard when she became friends with me if I was a girl it was going to be hard for me to trust a guy. 'Star don't cry forget about Kuzo I am here for you and if you need a shoulder to cry on I have to that I can borrow to you' **( Chessy Lily really chessy)** She gigled I am so happy that I can make her laugh she madeforget about the thunder storm... 'Lily Star was wondering why LIly is scared of the storm but you don't have to tell Star if you son't want to!' 'It's okay I will tell you why...Well when I was born I was born in a good family with 5 brothers and 1 sister we lived happily until I was 3 then everything changed 3 of my brothers and 1 one my sisters died in an accident my parent became really distant they started hitting me and my 2 brothers every time there was a storm. One night my dad was drunk and he tried to shoot me with a gun and he missed and killed my mom by accident he got really angry at me he beat me up put me at the door in the rain and with a storm. I was beeding I almost died but a royal gerd found me and brought me to the castle where I grew up with the royals but they said that I betrayed them when I saw a baby in the rain I saved him the queen got mad that I helped a humain she told me to leave Extalia and to never come back I went to the humaines and gave them the baby he was the prince so the king to say thank you to me he gave the job of the bodygord of the prince. But when the prince knew how the king got the magic he left and went to earthland and looked for the animas to destroy them.' I stopped because I hear Star crying she gave me a hug and sobbed in my chest. I out my had an her waist and lifted her up brought her to bed and laid down next to her. And we peacefully fell asleep in the arms of one and each other.

 **In Juvia's room Aqua's POV**

This is weird having Rogue, Frosh and Lily sleeping at home with Lucy and Star. I wish Lector stayed with me. WHAT AM I SAYING. I don't like him huh. 'Juju?' 'Yes' 'How does it feel to be in love?' 'Um well you think a lot about the person you love your heart beats faster when your with them. You get nervous when their with you. You want to be on your best behavior when he is around and you want him to be safe.' Ok if that is love I am not in love with Lector! 'Why did you ask me this?' 'Because I thought that I was in love with Lector but finally I am not in love with Lector' 'What do you feel when your with him?' 'I want to be at my beast I don't want to dissapoint him I want to make him proud of me and me heart skip's a beat when he smile's at me!' 'Juvia thinks that you are in love Aqua' 'NO I AM NOT' 'Okay you can ask Lulu and Star tomorow mornig and see' 'Okay but I am sure that I don't love Lector.'

* * *

 **End of chapter Sorry it is short but I will try to right the next one longer and really soon. And vote for couples.**

 **\- Love Stayouyou**


	10. Chapter 8

**VFairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashimaotes**

 **For Lucy's boyfriend**

 **Laxus: 6**

 **Rogue: 6**

 **Bixsclow: 3**

 **Sting: 2**

 **Natsu: 1**

 **For Juvia's boyfriend**

 **Grey: 5**

 **Freed: 4**

 **Lyon: 2**

 **Hibiki: 0**

 **Rufus: 0**

This is the last chapter where you can vote before I post chapter 9 I will post the couples for the story maybe there will some jelousy but mostly the couple that has the most vote so vote up or else For Lucy Laxus is going to win and for Juvia Grey is going to win if you don't vote!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Lucy's POV**

When I woke up I tried to get up but I can't I look and see an arm rapped around my waist I look and I see Rogue we still have our chlothes on so did not do anything. Why do I feel like I am forgetting something? Oh yeah I have a date with Laxus! I have to get ready *Knock knock I have to go see who it is So I get out of Rogue's arms and go to the door I see Laxus 'Hey Lax' 'Hey Lucy the date is at 12pm' 'Okay Thanks do we dress up casual or dressy?'' Casual dressy' 'Okay bye Laxus see you later' He left then I touch my keys and ask Horlogium what time it is. 'It is 10am... 10AM OMG you have to go I have to get me and Juju ready Argh. I go and wake up Juju she would'nt wake up so I slapped her a little bit to hard I guess? 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' 'I WAS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP AND IT DID'NT WORK SO I SLAPPED YOU A LITTLE TO HARD' 'A LITTLE I AM GOING TO HAVE A BRUISE ON THE CHEECK WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?' 'WE HAVE A DOUBLE DATE REMEBER STUPID?' 'I AM NOT STUPID' 'YES YOU ARE' then we started fighting then I see Frosh, Rouge and Lily looking at us in suprise and Aqua and Star looking at us dissapointed we stoped bowed our heads and said sorry cause Aqua and Star are scary when they are mad. We said goodbye to Rogue and Frosh as they went home and Star brought Lily to the guild while Aqua left with Rogue talking about wanting to see Lector. Then I remeber the DATE! 'THE DATE' 'OMG HOW COULD WE FORGET?' 'GO IN THE SHOWER NOW' we bouth go in a bathroom **(There is 3 bathrooms in their house)**

 **Authors POV**

When they finished taking their shower it was 10:30 am they had 1 hour and thirty minutes to get ready Lucy call's out Virgo and Aries she asked Virgo to help Juvia chose some casual dressy chlothes and Aries to help her after 30 minutes they were dressed. Lucy closed their gates and called out Cancer 'Can you do Juju and my hair and make up please?' 'Of course -ebi' He starts with Lucy'S hair and makeup 15 minutes later he finish then he did Juvia 5 minutes later he was done and he left the girls looked at eatch ohter in the mirroir

Lucy had a: Black and white top with a black short with white shoes. Her hair were curled and she let it down and had an argented eye shadow with some light pink lip gloss.

Juvia had a: Blue pants with a purple tank top with blue and purple sandales. Her hair was straight with a white pin in her hair and she wore pink lip gloss and white eye shadow. They had 5 minutes to spare so they watch their favorite show dance moms. They smelled the scents of Laxus and Grey so they got up closed the TV and went to the door

'Hey Lucy you are beautiful' 'Thanks you are handsome to' 'Hi Grey' 'Hi you look good' 'Thanks? You to'

 **Laxus's POV**

Lucy looks stunning in her outfit she was beautiful I am so excited to bring her to our date. I took Blondie's hand and started walking ice prik was doing the same to Juvia. 'Where are we going?' 'Not to far' 'Okay' Then it was silence but a confortable silence

 **Lucy's POV**

 **(Lucy have telephatie magic** **(Like Max'S magic in fantasia)** **so she can talk to Juvia in her head but the others cannot hear the conversation when it is going to be telephatie it is going to be underlined and for juvia underlined and bold lucy is just going to be underlined)**

Juju this is weird **'True but look at Gray he has no shirt on'** Your right wait i'll ask him **'Wait no'**

'Gray why do you have no shirt' 'Don't worry about Blondie it'S a weird habbit of his' 'It not my fault'

There is your answer Ju... Juvia... Juvia! JUVIA! ' **What?'** Why won't you answer Nevermind

'We are here' The amusent park!' 'Yeah'

'Sparky let'S go on the rollarcoster' 'Okay Blondie'

'Juvia what do you want to do' 'Hum the water games.' 'Okay let'S go'


	11. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashimaotes**

 **For Lucy's boyfriend**

 **Rogue: 8**

 **Laxus: 8**

 **Bixsclow: 4**

 **Sting: 2**

 **Natsu: 1**

 **For Juvia's boyfriend**

 **Freed: 7**

 **Grey: 5**

 **Lyon: 2**

 **Rufus: 1**

 **Hibiki: 0**

 **the dialogue are in Bold.**

* * *

 **AUthours POV**

While the couples we're having fun each of their side little did they know that they we're 8 mages following them... Like some of you guys guested Rogue, Bixsclow, Sting and Natsu we're following Laxus and Lucy without them knowing. Freed, Lyon, Rufus and Hibiki followed Juiva and Grey. Now let's go see Laxus and Lucy

 **Laxus'POV**

I hope that Blondie get's scared and hides in my arms. Like in the movies I know that sound's cliché but I'm in love! ... WHAT DID I JUST SAY I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH BLONDIE! to calm down I slapped myslef but accidently really slapped my face Blondie looked at me in confusion then tilt's her head to try to understand what just happened.

 **'Laxus why did you slap yourself?' 'Um no reason Blondie... Hey look in front of you' 'Okay I'm so excited for this ride everytime we come to the amusemt park no-one wants to do the rollar coster with me they are all to scared to do it.'** Than she pout's she lookk'S so cute when she pout's **'Well now I can do the rollar coster with you when you want Bl- Lucy' 'Thanks Laxus'**

 **Time skip**

 **Grey's POV**

It's 7pm Juvia and I are in line with Laxus and Lucy to go on the ferris wheel if everything goes as planed it's out turn me and Juvia I go with Juvia and showed her the beautiful view on the city she looked beautiful so I started to lean in and I called her ' **Juvia'** She look's at me with her deep blue eye's she lean's in two. Then by accident we hit our head agasint each others we start lauging it was so cute but I miss my chance to kiss her! Arg.

 **Lucy's POV**

When we got on the feris wheel Laxus showed me the city it was really pretty i looked at Laxus and realised how handsome he was. with his scar it looked sexy on him beofre I knew it I touched it he looked at me shocked then relaxed i was going to stop when he growled and said **don't stop!** ' 'It was fuuny and cute. when we got down he looked at me with something in his eyes that I could'nt realise what it was then they bringed us to a garden there was a picnic it was wonderful after the food to say thank you to Laxus I kissed him on the cheeck the wispeared thank you Juvia did the same as me then I took Juvia's hand and we started running home. Leaving the guys there when we were home I went to bed to go sleep. How is the guild going to react when they learn about the double date ah well not two bad hopefully.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter because school just started but I am in a advanced program at school so this week I had a lot of homework and I am starting exames and it was the first week I am really sorry but I will try my hardest. sorry

-stayouyou


	12. The couples final

**Hiro Mashima own's Fairy Tail**

 **For Lucy's boyfriend**

 **Rogue: 9**

 **Laxus: 8**

 **Bixsclow: 4**

 **Sting: 2**

 **Natsu: 1**

 **For Juvia's boyfriend**

 **Freed: 7**

 **Grey: 5**

 **Lyon: 2**

 **Rufus: 1**

 **Hibiki: 0**

 **the dialogue are in Bold.**

 **Now the couples are**

 **Lucy and Rogue**

 **Juvia and Freed**

 **Aqua and Lector**

 **Star and Pantther Lily**

 **The votes are done.**


End file.
